Jurassic Park
Jurassic Park (1993) * Jophery - Mauled offscreen by The Big One. * Donald Gennaro - Eaten by Rexy on the toilet. * Dennis Nedry - Mauled by a Dilophosaurus. * Gallimimus - Eaten by Rexy. * Ray Arnold - Killed offscreen by the 2nd Velociraptor Subordinate. * Robert Muldoon - Mauled by The Big One. * Velociraptor Subordinate #1 - Locked in a freezer by Lex and Tim. * Velociraptor Subordinate #2 - Eaten by Rexy. * The Big One - Thrown against a T-Rex Skeleton by Rexy. The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) * Eddie Carr - Torn in half by the Tyrannosaur Buck and the Tyrannosaur Doe. * Dieter Stark - Eaten by Compys. * Carter - Crushed by the Tyrannosaur Doe. * Robert Burke - Devoured by the Tyrannosaur Doe. * 6 InGen Hunters - Eaten by Velociraptors in the long grass. * Ajay Sidhu - Killed offscreen by Velociraptors in the long grass. * Velociraptor - Impaled, after being kicked out a window by Kelly Malcolm. * Velociraptor - Eaten and killed by another Velociraptor. * D. Thompson - Killed offscreen by an Unknown Dinosaur. * Neighbor's Dog - Eaten offscreen by the Tyrannosaur Buck. * Unlucky Bastard - Eaten by the Tyrannosaur Buck. * Peter Ludlow - Mauled by the Baby Tyrannosaurus Rex. * John Hammond - Is dead after the events of the film. Jurassic Park III (2001) * Enrique Cardoso - Killed offscreen by a Pteranodon. * Ben Hildebrand - Killed offscreen by an Unknown Dinosaur. * Cooper - Devoured by a Spinosaurus. * N.B. Nash - Crushed by a Spinosaurus. * Parasaurolophus - Killed offscreen by the Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex. * Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex - Neck snapped by a Spinosaurus. * Udesky - Neck snapped by a Male Raptor. * Pteranodon - Crushed and drowned, caused by Dr. Alan Grant and the others. Jurassic World (2015) * Sanjay Masrani - Is dead before the events of the film. * Hybrid Sibling - Eaten off-screen by the Indominus Rex. * Handler Ellis - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. * Supervisor Nick - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. * Hamada - Crushed by the Indominus Rex. * Cooper - Smashed against a tree by the Indominus Rex. * Craig - Thrown against a tree branch by the Indominus Rex, snapping his spinal cord. * Lee - Crushed by the Indominus Rex. * Spears - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. * Miller - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. * 1 Alpha Ankylosaurus - Neck snapped by the Indominus Rex. * 6 Apatosaurus - Killed by the Indominus Rex. * 2 ACU Troopers - Killed by Pteranodons. * Simon Masrani - Killed in explosion, caused by a flock of Pteranodons. * Zara - Swallowed whole by a Mosasaurus. * Several InGen Soldiers - Eaten by Blue, Charlie, Echo, and Delta. * Charlie - Shot by a Missile Launcher. * Vic Hoskins - Mauled by Delta. * Delta - Knocked into a burner by the Indominus Rex. * Echo - Killed by the Indominus Rex. * Indominus Rex - Devoured offscreen by a Mosasaurus, after being knocked into her pen by Rexy. Jurassic World II (2018) Coming Soon! Category:Film series